Relaciones Italianas
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Las relaciones de Italia con el mundo,fics sobre cada relacion de Italia con otra nacion,por que ¿quien resiste a un italiano tierno y angelical?- Italiaxmundo/ABANDONADO


se me ocurrio esto ya que tengo muchas parejas raras y menos esperadas en mi mente ¡y quiero sacarlas!

lo lamento fans del Denor y Gerita

* * *

**Datos:**

**Pareja:Noruega x Italia pueden llamarlo Norita**

**¿por que esta pareja?: descubri que Noruega e italia tienen buenas relaciones y ademas una vez vi un fic de esta pareja y me encanto,lo lamento fans del Denor y Gerita e otras parejas que no junten a Noruega y Italia**

* * *

¡Al fin! Despues de unos 45 kilometros de correr al fin llegaba al par que,al fin tenia tiempo de leer su libro.

No tuvo tiempo de leer ni siquiera la primera pagina por cierto Danes ruidoso,un fraicelillo grosero discutiendo con una perrita,un hermanito hablando en voz alta por telefono,un finlandés exclamando "no soy ti esposa"y un sueco "si lo eres y una micronacion exclamando cada segundo "DESUUU"

¡al fin llego a ese parque donde no dejaban entrar a su demas familia ya que desde la ultima vez que fueron a ese parque ya no se les tiene permitido entrar solo el,¡por que ese Danes tenia que dicutir y jugar a la lucha con una ancianita solo por que piso su mano!

pero al fin tenia paz y tranquili-

-¡veeee! ¡¿Eres tu Noruega?!-decia un acento italiano a sus espaldas

¡genial! Conocia a Italia de hablador y molesto estaba seguro que no lo dejaria en paz pero decidio responder al saludo

-um...hola italia-dijo de mala gana-¿que haces aqui?

-solo pasaba aqui a comprar gelato~

-uhm que bueno

se hizo un silencio profundo hasta que el italiano decidio terminarlo

-¿quieres venir conmigo? Veee~

-bueno yo-

-¡Noruuuuu ¿estas ahi?- esa era la voz de su "querido mejor amigo" el Danes

-vamonos

-veee claro

despues de un rato caminando mientras platicaban de cosas como su economia y todo eso de un pais ya saben BLABLABLABLA

llegaron a comprar un helado,Italia pidio uno de chocolate con chispas y galleta oreo y Noruega...

-yo quiero uno de vainilla,chocolate,fresa,galleta,bento y malva visco y chispas de chocolate-dijo Noruega como si nada ignorando la cara de asombro del señor y Italia

-se...seguro señor

-veee ¿no sabia que te gustara mucho el gelato

-bueno la verdad hace mucho que no comia uno

despues de darle el helado a Italia y el largo helado a Noruega se sentaron en una mesa cerca de alli

-oye Noruega ¿es cierto que ves seres magicos como Inglaterra?-pregunto Italia lamiendo su helado

-si pero los mios son muchos mas fuerte pero no solo Inglaterra y yo somos los unicos tambien esta Rumania

-¡veeee! El primo Rumania tambien hace magia,veee eso explica como es que hizo que Bulgaria le diga Amo y hiciera lo que dijiera

Noruega solo recordo la vez que Inglaterra,Rumania y el se juntaro para hacer un hechizo que salio mal.

-veeee ¿tambien te pasa a ti?

-¿que?

-Tu rulo ,que tambien te pasa lo mismo si lo tocas

el solo se puso un poco rojo,recordo una vez que le dio curiosidad tocar su rizo y lo toco y sintio una sensacion extraña y poco despues descubrir lo que era

-Fratello tambien tiene uno y tambien Argentina y America y creo que mexico y un chico llamado ¿canada creo-dijo Italia

-hm creo que si

-¡oye sabias que mexico va a ser abuelo!

-¿de verdad?

-siii, su hijo baja california va a tener un hijo con el hijo de Rusia Moscu

-hm creo que eh oido de eso

-¡bueno! Mi fratello va a ser bisabuela hehehe

penso un poco la verdad no conocia muy bien a Mexico solo lo a visto en las reuniones y pero a oido de Finlandia que era un buen hombre.

-¿oye es cierto que Islandia es tu hermano menor?

-si,si lo es

-valla yo tambien tengo uno,se llama Seborga,es una micronacion,es muy gentil y lindo

si ya lo habia visto, a veces Sealand lo traia con el

despues de eso se fueron de la heladeria y fueron a un evento que se veia ahi

-¡mucho gusto! Soy la guapisima,inteligente,uni (Rekery:¡ya entendimos Sakery)Sakery-chan y ahora haremos algo especial...¡karaoke!

-ahora veremos,mmmm quien sera mmmm-se detuvo al mirar un rulo castaño y mirando completamente a un muy lindo italiano-¡tuu! ¡Que lindo! ¡ven aca!

-¡yo! ¡Ya voy!-exclamo alegremente Italia

-¡espera ita-

-¡como te llamas-

-¡soy Feliciano Vargas!

-¡canta algo!

-esta bien tengo una en mente

mientras tanto

Todas las naciones del mundo,TODAS,veian la television viendo justamente "El programa de Sakery-chan" hasta que notaron a cierto castaño italiano justo en la camara

-¡¿ITALIA?!-gritaron todas las naciones al mismo tiempo

volviendo

-veee~ alla voy-de repenti pusieron un tono de musica juguetona

Nee nee papa wain choudai  
Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Noruega se sorprendió por la voz del italiano,era aguda pero muy angelical y linda

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
Hetalia!

("Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... pasuta ga tabetai na~!")

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitoyude de  
Nakeru shiawase no Recipe  
("Men ha arudente da.")  
Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da  
Hetalia!

HEIHEI FRATELLO pasta wo choudai  
Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai  
OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa  
HAIHAI BAMBINO (Boku no tama deshuka?)  
guigui papa WAIN mo choudai

Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda!

Hetalia! Hetalia!  
Hetare Hetalia!

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
Hetalia!

Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no Recipe  
Nagagutsu de kanten na  
Hetalia!

despues que hay terminado la cancion hubo una gran explosión de aplausos y gritos.

**Un rato despues**

despues de todo eso de la canción ya decidieron que era hora de irse ,despues Italia le dijo que si podian verse de nuevo y dijo que aunque no lo admitiera lo habia disfutado con el italiano a decir verdad sentia una extraña sensacion cuando le dio la mano para despedirse pero decidio ignorarla

cuando regreso a casa era lo mismo Islandia aun seguia hablando en telefono,Finlandia y Suecia tenian la misma discucion ,y el Danes le hacia pucheros de por que lo ignoro hace rato

si ya moria de ganas por volver a ver al italiano

* * *

¿Bueno eso es todo?

haganme sugerencias de con que quieren emparejar a nuestro italiano favorito

PIDO REVIEWS,SUGERENCIAS O OPINIONES


End file.
